Golden Eye
by KatiKittyKat
Summary: Tsuna is abandoned by Iemitsu at a young age. He is found and taken in by a mysterious group. Who are these people? What is the mysterious power that these people wield? Twin fic! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Tsuna was born he was weak. His heart was weak and he was physically weak, therefore, it was very unlikely that his flames would ever appear. If they ever did, there was a chance that he would die straight away from the strain to his body and heart.

Tsuna's brother, Ieyatsu, on the other hand, was strong. It was obvious that when his flames finally appeared that they would be strong and fierce. He cared deeply for his brother as he knew that he was weak and couldn't do all of the things Ieyatsu did as it could hurt him if he did.

Iemitsu knew this and thusly he decided that Ieyatsu would be the candidate for Vongola Decimo, even though it was Tsuna birthright since he was the oldest. He also decided that, with his weak heart, Tsuna couldn't go on living in a family that was involved in the mafia, especially one that had the candidate for Vongola Decimo living in it. So, with a heavy heart, Iemitsu realised what he had to do.

* * *

><p><em>Present day (6 yrs old)<em>

"Yatsu, wait up."

"Hurry up, Tsuna, you're taking too long."

Tsuna and Ieyatsu were currently playing in the park together. Ieyatsu was constantly slowing down for his older brother so he could catch up. He didn't mind though.

*pant* *pant* "Yatsu, you know I'm not as fast as you," Tsuna complained.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Hey, do you wanna go play on the swings again!" Ieyatsu said excitedly.

"Sure!" Tsuna agreed with a quick nod.

With that, they both sped off towards the swings. Iemitsu was sitting on a bench, watching both boys play. Even though his mouth held a smile, his eyes showed sadness. Today was the day that he would do it. He knew that it was the right thing to do. He even told the Nono his plan and he agreed that it was for the greater good. Tsuna just looked too similar to Ieyatsu and assassins could mistake Tsuna for him and Tsuna would be too weak to defend himself.

Iemitsu took a deep breath and shuttered 'I have to do this. I know it's for the best, but...'

Iemitsu cut off as he watched his sons play with so much happiness, so much joy.

"Tsuna, I'm so sorry." Iemitsu whispered to himself before he stood up. "Tuna-fish, Yatsu, it's time to go home," he shouted.

They both looked up at the same time. Ieyatsu was currently swinging Tsuna.

"Aw, but Dad, it was almost Tsuna's turn to swing me," Ieyatsu said with a pout.

"Don't worry, Yatsu. I'll swing you extra long next time we come to the park," Tsuna said with a smile.

"Okay!" Ieyatsu said, copying Tsuna's smile.

Iemitsu felt a pang in his heart at that knowing that there wouldn't be a next time.

He pasted a fake grin on his face, "Come on. Let's go."

They began the walk home, but, a few blocks away from their house, Tsuna stopped, panting deeply.

"Ieyatsu, you go on ahead. I'll wait for Tsuna," Iemitsu said.

"Uh, okay."

Once Ieyatsu was out of ear range Iemitsu looked at Tsuna with deep sadness.

With fake happiness, Iemitsu said, "Hey, Tuna, do you want to climb on my back. We can take a little walk around. What 'dya say?

"Sure, but I really wish you would stop calling me that," Tsuna said.

Tsuna then climbed on Iemitsu's back and they proceeded to walk in the opposite direction to their house.

After a while, Tsuna began to fidget.

"What's wrong, Tuna-fish?"

"Nothing... it's just getting really dark."

"Don't worry we're almost there." Iemitsu said too quietly for Tsuna to hear.

They continued to walk for a while until they came to a stop. Tsuna lifted his head from Iemitsu's back where he had laid it because he was about to fall asleep. He looked at their destination in confusion. It was a dark alleyway.

Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine. He had no idea where they where and they had been walking for around an hour. Why had his father brought him here?

"Uh, Dad. Where are we?" Tsuna said shivering slightly against the chill of the night.

"Tsuna, you...you're going to have to stay here."

Tsuna immediately knew that something was wrong as soon as his dad had said his real name.

"What? But...but I promised Yatsu that I would swing him extra long and I-I wanna go home," Tsuna cried out "This is just a joke, right Dad?" Tsuna tried to glance at his father's face but froze as he saw his serious expression.

Iemitsu's gaze hardened and he dropped Tsuna to the ground and growled, "Tsunayoshi, you are going to stay here and I never want to see you in my house ever again. Is that understood?"

But-but I don't..." Tsuna began.

However Iemitsu had already turned and begun to walk away.

Tsuna knew that if his father didn't stop now, then he would never see him again.

"Dad, wait. Please don't leave me here." Tsuna begged.

Iemitsu suddenly stopped and Tsuna thought for a second that he really was just joking and was about to turn around, pat him on the head and take him back home.

He was wrong.

"If anyone in my family ever sees you again, I'm going to make you wish that they hadn't."

Iemitsu hadn't turned to face Tsuna, but if he had, Tsuna would have seen tears streaming down his face.

Tsuna had a look of horror on his face after this. Iemitsu immediately began his fast pace again and Tsuna knew that it was pointless to beg so he just fell to the ground and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I didn't put an A/N in the last chapter because this is my first fanfic and my first time using this site and it's all new to me :)

Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! Everytime I see more and more follows, favorites and reviews it encourages me to update quicker. Especially with reviews because I can see peoples specific comments.

Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>After crying for a while Tsuna heard noises coming from the alleyway but he didn't care and just kept crying.<p>

He was suddenly lifted in the air by his collar but he still continued crying.

"Shut up," a man said.

Tsuna looked up to find himself face to face with three men, all wearing angry scowls and looking extremely pissed off.

He tried to stop his sobs but he couldn't. They just kept coming.

All of a sudden, the man holding him in the air dropped him. He landed hard on the ground and let out a cry of pain, but it was cut off with a kick to his stomach.

All of the air in his lungs was forcibly expelled and he found himself in even more pain as kick after kick was driven into his stomach. Someone also began punching him but all he could do was hug himself into a tight ball.

After a while the abuse stopped and they left him bloody and broken without a sound escaping him.

He was silent for a few moments until the realisation of pain was so great that he wanted to scream, but he couldn't because they would come back.

He just laid there, crying as softly as he could. When the pain finally subdued a little he sat up. His leg and arm screamed in protest, and he almost did too when he realised that they were probably broken and he didn't know where or how to seek medical help. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks mixing with his blood.

'Why do I deserve this? What have I done that is so wrong? Why is the world so cruel?' He thought

In the midst of all of his sorrow he felt a growing sense of anger. Suddenly the anger masked all of his sadness and he was left with only anger. Before the anger reached unimaginable heights a throbbing pain erupted from his right eye. This time he did scream out in pain. He thought that the pain that he had felt before was the worst pain he would ever feel, but he was wrong. This was much worse. It felt as if someone was taking his eye out. His non-broken hand went up to his eye as he felt something wet escape it. He looked as his hand.

'Blood?!'

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes before<em>

Four young men were walking through the streets of Namimori. It was getting late and they were looking for a hotel to spend the night in.

"Tio, I'm getting tired. Can we please find somewhere to sleep," whined the youngest boy in the group.

"Quiet, Balthazar. You're drawing too much attention," hissed Tio, the oldest of the group.

"Fine," Balthazar pouted.

"Don't be too upset Bal, he's just tired too. Isn't that right, Tio." One of the other boys said with a huge grin on his face.

"Be quiet for a second, Mato. I have a bad feeling," the last boy in the group said.

"If you say so, Natsu."

The boys began to walk deeper inside the city to find somewhere to sleep when suddenly a scream ripped through the air.

"What was that?" Bal said.

"I don't know but let's find out," Tio answered.

The four boys began to run towards the source of the scream; an alleyway.

As they neared it their left eyes, which all were a golden colour in opposition to their right eyes, began to throb.

"Do you think it's..." Mato began, sounding serious for once.

"It is very likely," Tio answered for him.

They neared the alleyway in silence but they all thought one thing.

'Master!'

* * *

><p><em>Current time<em>

Tsuna was sitting on the ground, panting heavily as his eye continued to cause him agonizing pain. His left hand was covering his eye as he could feel more tears escaping it. Suddenly, he heard sounds coming from in front of him, like someone was running towards him. He instinctively curled in on himself as he heard the footsteps stop in front of him. A gasp sounded and he looked to the source. A group of four seeming teenagers were in front of him, all wearing a look of shock.

"Are you..." one started but was cut off by another.

"Quiet. Can't you see he's frightened and hurt," he then kneeled in front of him to seem less threatening, "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help," he reached a hand towards Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up into his mismatched eyes. One was a dark blue, the same colour as his hair, but the other was a golden colour. Despite his strange looks, Tsuna automatically felt that he could trust this man. He took the hand that was offered to him. His small hand was tiny in comparison to his large one.

Tsuna looked from the man's hand and to his eyes. The boys behind the man all simultaneously widened their eyes when they looked at his face but Tsuna couldn't be bothered to question them.

"Thank you," he said with tears in his eyes. The man's mouth curved into a soft smile, but it immediately turned to a shocked expression as Tsuna promptly fainted in his arms.

"Oi oi, what's wrong with him?" Balthazar questioned.

"Don't be so disrespectful, Balthazar. He's probably just extremely tired from all of the emotional stress he's gone through today. I don't know exactly what happened but I have an idea." Tio answered.

"Sorry," Bal mumbled quietly.

"So, I guess he's gonna come stay with us now, right Tio?" Mato asked with a smile that wasn't as happy as the one that he usually wore.

"Yes."

Mato's smile completely disappeared from his face now. "So that's really him, huh?" He said sounding serious.

"He's the one who is going to be our leader," Natsu clarified.

A small nod from Tio confirmed Nastu's statement.

"Come on. Let's go," Tio said.

Their left eyes all glowed a brighter gold as the group of boys disappeared from sight with their new leader in hand.

* * *

><p>Iemitsu was so mean for abandoning Tsuna :( But now he has a new awesome family of OC's!<p>

I guess you guys can now see why I called this fanfic Golden Eye. There will be a timeskip in the next chappy as well as some flashbacks.

Please R&R! See ya in the next one :) Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to update more quicker in the future :)

Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><em>Sawada household<em>

Iemitsu knocked at the door once then entered the house. He left his shoes at the door and was almost immediately tackled by his son.

"Dad!" Ieyatsu exclaimed excitedly. Then he looked around and frowned, "Where's Tsuna?"

"Ieyatsu, call your mother. You both need to hear this."

Ieyatsu nodded quickly, seeing how serious his father was, and ran off to find his mother. 'I hope Tsuna's okay,' he thought to himself.

The entire Sawada family (minus Tsuna) were now gathered in the living room. Iemitsu sighed.

"Nana, Ieyatsu, I have to tell you that... that Tsuna's been kidnapped," Iemitsu said quietly.

Nana gasped while Ieyatsu widened his eyes in horror.

"Kidnapped? Why haven't you called the police?" Nana cried.

"I couldn't!" Iemitsu almost yelled. Talking a deep breath, he continued, "I couldn't because they threatened to take Ieyatsu too if I called the police. They just came out of nowhere I couldn't stop them," he lied. Then he burst into tears. His lies were hurting him as much as they were hurting his family.

Both Ieyatsu and Nana were crying as well.

'Why?' Ieyatsu thought, 'Why does Tsuna always have to be the one who suffers?'

* * *

><p><em>8 years later<em>

Ieyatsu was now 14 years old. He met Reborn not too long ago and had started his training to become Vongola Decimo, though he was reluctant at first.

_Flashback_

Reborn and Ieyatsu were currently sitting in Ieyatsu's room. Ieyatsu was glaring daggers at Reborn since he hadn't even been in his house for more than a day and was already causing him more pain than he had felt in a year.

"So let me get this straight. You're here to tutor me even though I am already achieving satisfactory grades. Yeah, as if I'd believe that. I'm guessing you have something to do with my dad's mysterious job which is apparently more important to him than his own family," Ieyatsu stated.

"Firstly, satisfactory is not good enough and secondly, yes you are correct."

"As I thought," Ieyatsu sighed.

"Baka-Yatsu, listen."

"Baka?"

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed through the air and imbedded itself in the wall behind Ieyatsu's head.

"What the hell, Reborn!" Ieyatsu yelled.

"Don't interrupt me, Baka-Yatsu. I was not lying before when I said that I was a hitman. I work for the mafia famiglia called Vongola, the same one your father works for and I have been sent here to tutor you to become the next head of the family, Vongola Decimo." Reborn said, as calm as ever.

"What? Dad works for the mafia?! And I'm the next head!"

Ieyatsu was then hit in the head with a hammer that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Quiet Baka-Yatsu. Stop repeating everything I say."

"The mafia," Ieyatsu repeated, "Wait, was that why Tsuna was..." he trailed off.

"Yes, it is very likely that your connection to the mafia contributed to your brother's kidnapping all those years ago."

Even though Reborn said this, he did actually know the truth behind Tsunayoshi's mysterious disappearance. Originally, Iemitsu and Nono were the only ones to know but Reborn wasn't called the world's greatest hitman for nothing. He found out the truth not too long after his disappearance.

Ieyatsu's eyes flared a sunset orange after this was said.

"So, it really was his fault that Tsuna was taken away," he said, with barely concealed anger. He had always wondered why Iemitsu's story had always seemed fishy to him. It was because his job was involved but he never told them that.

Reborn didn't reply, but his eyes did widen a fraction as he felt his student's flames flared for a second as his eyes changed colour.

'Tsuna, I promise that I will grow stronger and I will change the mafia from its current corrupted state, so that the things that happened to you never happen again' Ieyatsu swore.

_End flashback_

Now Ieyatsu had gathered all of his guardians and was still training to get stronger for his older brother.

He looked at the clock and screamed, "Hieee! I'm gonna be late for school!"

He raced out the door to see that Gokudera and Yamamoto were already waiting for him.

"Ohayou, Jyuudaime," Gokudera said happily.

"Haha, morning Ieyatsu. Running late are we," Yamamoto said with a grin on his face.

"Don't insult Jyuudaime, Yakyuu-baka," Gokudera said, completely changing his attitude.

"Good morning, guys. You're gonna be late too, y'know," Ieyatsu said.

"Oh, you're right. Let's go then," Yamamoto said.

With that, they headed to school so they wouldn't get bitten to death by a certain prefect.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

Sorry for the lack of Tsuna in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be all about him.

Also, this chapter was pretty short. I'll try to make the next one longer!

See ya in the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long, again. At least it's longer than the last few :)

Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><em>An unknown location - the same time<em>

"Tsuna-sama, wake up. You need to get up," Tio said while pulling open the curtains in the bedroom.

"Uhh," Tsuna groaned, "Five more minutes."

"No. You'll miss out on training at this rate."

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up," Tsuna said sitting up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes to get rid of some of his drowsiness.

Tio smiled. Even though he looked different, Tsuna was still the same kid that they had found all of those years ago.

_Flashback_

It was the day after they had found Tsuna and they were currently sitting with him in a bedroom trying to answer some of his questions. Tsuna's arm and leg were wrapped up but were slightly healed thanks to Bal's sun flames.

"So, you were all born with these special eyes and you just know that I am your leader," Tsuna said carefully, since he was not too sure if he understood everything as of yet.

"It's because your eye was red and is on the opposite side to ours," Mato said with a smile.

"But now it's the same colour as yours," Tsuna said, though currently he was keeping his right eye shut.

"That's because you're not using it. As our leader, your eye has a greater power than ours, therefore, it changes colour whenever it is in use," Natsu explained.

"Here, take this," Tio said, handing Tsuna an eye patch, "It's so you don't always have to worry about accidently activating your eye. You can only use your power on things that you have direct eye contact with."

"Thank you, Tio, for everything."

"It is not a problem, young master," Tio answered.

"Don't call me that. It makes me feel weird," Tsuna said, face reddening slightly.

"If you say so, Tsuna-sama."

"Tio, I have another favour to ask," Tsuna said.

"Yes?"

"Please teach me everything you know about how to control this eye and train me so that I can protect all of you guys; my family," Tsuna pleaded.

"You are too young, master."

Tsuna sighed.

"But, if that is your command, then I suppose that we can start on some light training," Tio said.

"Thank you so much! I promise that I won't get hurt and I'll train really hard,"

"I'm sure you will, but first you must recover and be well before we start. Now, get some rest," Tio said calmly.

"I guess so," Tsuna said with a yawn.

The four boys left the room quietly as Tsuna fell asleep.

"Do you really think that he will become strong one day?" Bal asked.

"I don't know, but, anything can happen," Tio said.

'Yatsu, I promise that I will get strong for you.' Tsuna thought.

_End flashback_

Over the years, Tsuna had certainly gotten stronger. He had learnt how to use his flames and he had learnt how to use his eye to an extent, though he did still get tired quickly after using it for a while. Although the four boy's eyes could create illusions without mist flames (A/N this is why no one can find where they are staying) and help them see their opponents movements easier, Tsuna's had the extra effects of controlling his opponent's movements and using his flames on his opponent without direct contact.

"Tsuna-sama, the others have all gone out on missions. Balthazar and Mato have gone together on one, while Natsu has gone solo on another," Tio informed.

"I see," Tsuna said, rubbing his left eye while Tio put his eye patch on his other eye.

"Now, Tsuna-sama, it's time to eat breakfast and start today's training," Tio said.

"Hai, hai," Tsuna said tiredly.

_30 minutes later_

Tsuna and Tio were standing in a training room. Tsuna was wearing flame proof gloves so that when he used his flames they wouldn't burn through.

"Alright Tsuna-sama, light your flames," Tio said.

Tsuna nodded once and immediately his hands were alight with sky flames as well as a small flame on his head. His left eye also glowed an orange-gold colour.

Tio marvelled for a second at the intensity of the flames, but when he saw the colour of the flame, he sighed.

Tsuna's sky flames were strong, but they were tainted black ever since that day. It seemed that his heart was permanently scarred and that affected his flames as well. His flames probably would have been the purest ever, but now the orange flames had an occasional sliver of black running through them. It wasn't obvious, but it was definitely there, as it always had been since they started training.

"Now uncover your eye and get ready to use it. Remember that it reacts to your emotion, so keep calm."

Tsuna once again nodded. He took a deep breath and moved his hands to untie the eye patch. It dropped to the floor and revealed his eye which was glowing a bright gold.

"Good. Now light those practise dummies on fire."

Tsuna took another deep breath in and narrowed his eyes in concentration. As soon as his right eye turned red, the dummies caught on fire. His eye quickly reverted to its golden colour and he was left out of breath.

"Good accuracy, but it still takes too much out of you. Though it is safe to say that your control has improved immensely," Tio said smiling.

"Thanks," Tsuna puffed out.

"Now let's move onto combat training," at Tsuna's groan Tio quickly added, "if you show improvement from last week, I might just consider taking you with us on that group mission I saw this morning."

At this, Tsuna immediately perked up, "Really? My first mission!" He said excitedly.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. It's just a mission sent by someone who was worried about some kids going missing around town. Nothing too major. Just going around examining the nearby famiglia's for any suspicious activity."

But Tsuna was too excited to care.

"My first mission! Woo hoo! What are we waiting for? Let me show you how much I've improved so that I can go on my first mission!" He said quickly.

Tio sighed, "I shouldn't have told him that."

* * *

><p>It's Tsuna's time to shine now :)<p>

This chapter might have been kinda boring because it was just explaining stuff, but I promise that the next one will have action in it!

Can you guess which famiglia has been kidnapping children? (It's kinda obvious)

See ya in the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy with school and stuff so I haven't had any time to write :(

Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed!

Anyway, I realised that I haven't really described my OC's very well, so it's probably kinda hard to imagine what they look like.

So, Tio has longish dark blue hair and dark blue eyes (not his left one) so sorta like Mukuro

Mato has short blond hair and light brown/ dark gold eyes

Bal has light brown hair and hazel eyes

Natsu has black hair and dark brown/ black eyes

Ieyatsu looks like Primo except younger and with shorter hair

DONE! Hope that helps. (This is a really long A/N *sweat drops*)

Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><em>Namimori middle school<em>

Ieyatsu was slowly falling asleep on his desk while Yamamoto and Gokudera were talking (arguing in Gokudera's view) about something when suddenly a bucket of freezing cold water woke him up.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Wake up, Baka-yatsu," Reborn said calmly.

"Reborn, why did you do that? I wasn't even asleep yet," Ieyatsu complained.

He instantly regretted saying that because he was met with another bucket of cold water.

Ieyatsu sighed, "Great. Now I'm totally soaked through, stupid tutor," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said thank you for pointing out my mistake. You're such a good tutor!" Ieyatsu said happily.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I'm not here to receive compliments, I'm here to tell you some important news," Reborn said seriously.

"What is it, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Children have begun to go missing around Namimori," Reborn continued.

"Kidnappings?" Ieyatsu asked, remembering his brother.

"Yes, but it's too organised to be any old criminal group. I'm thinking that the mafia is involved. More specifically the Estraneo Famiglia," Reborn finished.

"But why would the mafia be here?" Ieyatsu asked, and was answered with a hammer to the head.

"Baka-yatsu, think of your position. You're the future Vongola Decimo. Why wouldn't there be mafioso here?"

"Wait, they're here because of me?" Ieyatsu questioned.

"It is a possibility. We've tracked down where their base of operation is and we need you and your guardians to take them down," Reborn said.

"Wait, why us?" Ieyatsu asked.

"Because, Baka-yatsu, as Vongola Decimo it is your duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves," Reborn answered.

Ieyatsu sighed, "Alright, fine. We'll go investigate tonight."

Reborn smirked, "Good."

* * *

><p><em>With Tsuna<em>

"Alright everyone, I assume that all of your missions went along smoothly," Tio said.

"Yeah," Natsu said.

"Smooth as silk," Mako said with a smile.

"Very good. Now, I called you all here because tonight we are going to do our first group mission with Tsuna-sama," Tio said.

"Are you sure that he'll be alright?" Bal said with concern.

Before Tio could answer, Tsuna quickly said, "Of course I'll be okay. I'm coming on this mission to help you, not to burden you."

"That's right. Now, Tsuna-sama, can you go get ready while I run through the mission details with everyone," Tio said.

"Yeah, sure," Tsuna said, then headed to his own room.

Tio turned to everyone and suddenly his expression was serious.

"Everyone, I just want to tell you that if you ever see Tsuna-sama looking tired or in pain anytime during tonight's mission, then tell me immediately and we will postpone this mission for another night, okay?" Tio said.

"Hai," everyone said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

The group of five boys is standing in front of a large building. Each is wearing a black cloak, with a hood covering their hair and partially their faces.

"Okay, does everyone remember the plan?" Tio asked.

Mato rolled his eyes, "Sneak in, try to find the kids and render anyone who looks suspicious unconscious. For the third time, yes, we remember the plan."

"I was just trying to make sure," Tio said.

"You worry too much. This mission's gonna be a piece of cake," Mato said.

"Actually, I have a bad feeling about this place," Natsu said.

"So do I," Bal said.

"Oh, okay then," Mato said quietly.

"Let's just go. I have a feeling that this place is not what it seems," Tsuna said.

Everyone nodded. Tio then used his eye to create an illusion over them, to make them invisible. They proceeded inside the building.

They were carefully to make every step they took extremely quiet because, unlike mist flames which could illude every sense, they could only mask their sight.

A group of three doctors were suddenly spotted walking down the hallways.

"Mato," Tio said quietly.

"Got it," Mato said. He then lightly touched the floor and used his lightning flames to electrocute the three men.

The three men fell to the floor, unconscious.

Tio turned to the four other boys and said, "We're moving too slowly. We will split into two groups and search the building. Meet at the bottom floor in ten minutes. Tsuna-sama will come with me and you three will go together.

Everyone nodded and spilt into their designated groups to search the rest of the building.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later<em>

Tio and Tsuna were currently waiting for the others to return. Both were quiet until the sound of footsteps alerted them to people approaching the bottom of the stairs. Bal, Natsu and Mato all rounded the corner of the staircase leading to the bottom floor. Tio and Tsuna let out sighs of relief.

"What took you so long?" Tio asked.

"Sorry. There were a lot of rooms to check and a lot of doctors running around. Did you find anything?" Mato said noticing Tsuna's slightly pale face.

"Just dead children and doctors who are now unconscious. What about you?" Tio said.

"Same as you," Mato sighed, "What was going on here?"

"I don't know but I think we might find something out on this floor. Tsuna, can you go on or do you want to wait here?"

Tsuna took a deep breath, "I can go. I promised not to be a burden so I want to help you."

Tio smiled at his resolve, "Alright then."

The five boys rounded the corner of the staircase and gasped at what they saw.

The entire wall of the bottom floor was full of cells, but that wasn't all. There were barely any lights so it was hard to make anything out but the floor had blood stains everywhere.

Tio closed his eyes and said, "Start searching the cells. Look for survivors."

Everyone nodded and began to search the cells for any signs of life. Most of the cells had dead bodies in them, most of them children.

"What sort of sick operation were they running here?" Mato said in disgust.

Tsuna stayed quiet as he checked cell after cell for life, but to no avail. He glanced inside one of the darkest cells and was about to walk away when he felt a stab of pain run through his eye.

"Ahh!" Tsuna cried out as he fell to one knee, clutching his right eye which was still covered with the eye patch.

"Tsuna-sama!" Tio yelled as he began to run towards his fallen boss, closely follow by the other boys.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Mako said.

"I... I don't kno...Ahhh!" Tsuna was interrupted as another flash of pain erupted, this time through his head.

Suddenly, Tsuna heard a voice, "Help. Someone, anyone. I don't want it to hurt anymore. Mum, Dad, save me!"

The pain slowly subsided as the voice faded. Tsuna quickly opened his eyes to find himself in Tio's arms and four pairs of eyes looking down at him in concern. He didn't realise that he didn't have his eye patch on anymore, nor did he realise that his right eye was swirling a mix between the gold when it was not in use and the red when it was in use. Instead he looked up at the cell he had just looked in.

'That's where the voice came from' He thought to himself.

He began to stand up to get the cell when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Tsuna-sama, where are you going?" Tio asked.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. They hadn't heard that voice? Was he the only one that had? He shook his head to clear it and pointed towards the cell.

"I heard a voice come from in there," He said, "I think that there's a survivor."

"A voice?" Bal questioned as Tsuna began to open the door to the cell.

Darkness greeted them as the door was opened but Tsuna didn't hesitate to step inside the cell and begin to walk towards the back of it.

"Wait for me there," Tsuna said as he disappeared into the darkness of the cell.

The four boys shifted nervously as they waited for Tsuna to return.

* * *

><p>It was the Estraneo Famiglia! Well, duh.<p>

This is the longest chapter I've written. Yay!

Anyway, sorry if the next couple of updates are kinda slow because I need to get loads of work done for school.

GOMENASAI!

What or who do you think is in the cell?

Will Tsuna and Ieyatsu meet?

See ya in the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm back :) How long has it been? Almost 3 weeks? Wow time flies when you're not having fun at school :(

On the bright side, this story has got over 100 followers! Yay!

Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed :)

Also, I just wanna say sorry for not explaining what time this story is taking place in.

Ieyatsu has already got all of his guardians. So yeah.

Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>As soon as Tsuna had entered the cell, he felt a force begin to pull him towards the back of the cell. Darkness consumed him but he didn't feel afraid. As he approached the back wall, a barred window came into view as well as light from the moon that the occupant of the room would never fully experience due to the bars. The light reflected over a small body, lying across the floor. The figure was just skin and bones with only a few scraps of clothing. Scars covered the small boy, who couldn't have been more than 14 years old, and if it wasn't for the faint rising and falling of his chest, Tsuna would have thought that he was dead.<p>

Tsuna shook the boy's shoulder, "Wake up. Come on."

The boy stirred slightly, but didn't open his eyes.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in concern. 'What can I do to wake him up?' He thought.

He looked down at his hand and lit a small flame on his finger tip. His eyes widened, "That could work," he said.

He slowly placed his hand on the boys shoulder, closed his eyes and concentrated on pouring his sky flames into the small body.

The boy began to stir again and this time his eyes did open. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked into the other boys; one hazel and the other golden.

"Hey, my name's Tsuna. What's yours?" he asked with a smile.

The newly awakened boy looked up at the stranger. He could see that his eyes were filled with concern and kindness and sensed no ill-will coming from him. His eyes began to water.

Tsuna looked alarmed, "What's wrong?"

The boy shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that I'm so glad that someone finally came, someone finally heard me."

Tsuna smiled softly and his eye reverted to its golden colour, "Of course. Remember that from now on, you are never truly alone, Kaito," then he began to take his hand off the boy's shoulder.

The boy also smiled as he drifted into unconsciousness, one final tear escaping his eye, "Thank you, master."

Tsuna began to walk back to his family, the boy held in his arms bridal style. As soon as they saw him, they quickly rushed to his side.

"Tsuna-sama, are you okay?"

"Oi, who's the kid?"

"We felt something strange come from in there. What happened?"

Tsuna sighed at the sudden attack of questions and glanced desperately at Natsu who shrugged.

"First of all, I'm fine. Second, the kid is another one of us, that would probably explain the weird feeling, his name is Kaito," Tsuna said.

"How do you know his name?" Natsu asked.

Tsuna paused for a second, "I...I'm not quite sure, I just do. It just popped into my head, somehow."

"Well that explains nothing," Mato said.

Tsuna shrugged and looked at Balthazar, "Bal, can you heal him until we get home?"

Bal nodded, "Sure," he moved towards the boy who was placed on the ground and began healing him.

Tsuna turned away from the group, his eyes narrowed in anger. He hadn't seen the full extent of Kaito's injuries in the dark room, but now they were as clear as day.

Angry red scars ran all along his skinny body. He was so pale that they stuck out like a sore thumb. Even with Bal's sun flames, it would take a long time to heal and the scars would forever be present to remind him of what had happened in this place.

Tsuna's clenched his hand into a fist and his eyes were hard. How dare someone do this to innocent children!

Tio noticed that Tsuna's back was turned to the group and became concerned.

"Tsuna-sama, what's wrong?"

"Tio stay here. I have something I have to take care of," With that Tsuna disappeared in a gust of wind.

Tio gasped, "Tsuna-sama!" he yelled.

Everyone turned around at his shout.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"He ran off. He's going to endanger his health!" Tio said, "Natsu, pick up Kaito. Bal, continue healing him. Mato, protect them."

"Do you even know where he went?" Mato asked.

Tio sighed, "I have a very good idea."

"Where?" Bal questioned.

Tio turned to everyone, "The boss' room."

* * *

><p><em>Outside - same time<em>

Ieyatsu, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn are all outside looking up at the ominous looking building.

"This is the place," Reborn said in a squeaky voice.

"Seriously?" Yatsu said looking up in disbelief.

"Now, this is a very important mission. You must work as a family to complete it. The basics of the mission are finding the boss of this place and bringing him in for questioning. Keep an eye out for survivors though I doubt you'll find any. Knock out the subordinates and maintain stealth so that they don't locate you and rush you all at once," Reborn said.

"I have a question; if we are supposed to complete this mission as a team, then why are we the only ones here?" Ieyatsu questioned.

"Because, Baka-yatsu, do you think that Ryohei will be any good on a stealth mission? Hibari didn't come because he said there would crowding, I didn't ask Chrome as this place would probably bring back unwanted memories from her past and Lambo would be scarred for life if he saw this place at such a young age." Reborn concluded.

"Is this place really that bad?" Ieyatsu whispered to himself in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime. We're more than enough to take these guys," Gokudera said.

"Yeah, Yatsu. This'll be a cinch," Yamamoto said with a huge smile.

Ieyatsu smiled, "Thanks guys. You're right, especially with Reborn by our side..."

"I'm not coming with you. I'm staying out here," Reborn interrupted.

"What?!" Yatsu screamed and was hit in the head with a hammer.

"Quiet, Baka-yatsu. Do you want them all to know that we are here?" Reborn said, "This is a 'family only' mission. I'll only intervene if you are about to die."

"I'm doomed. Doomed!" Ieyatsu said dramatically.

"Maa maa Yatsu. It'll work out. Let's go," Yamamoto said happily and began to drag him towards the building with Gokudera following with a scowl on his face.

When they reached the door, they paused. Yamamoto took out his sword, Gokudera his dynamite and Yatsu went into HDWM.

They opened the door and the scene that they saw surprised them greatly.

"What the hell happened here?" Gokudera asked.

All of the scientists were lying unconscious on the ground.

Yatsu looked around quickly and turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"You guys scout for survivors or whoever did this to these guys. I'll go look for the boss. Be careful," Yatsu said in a serious voice.

"Hai. You be careful as well," they both said.

Ieyatsu nodded and they split up.

* * *

><p>Yay! It was another OC for Tsuna's family. Some of you guessed it :)<p>

I tried to make this chapter longer. It's hard work.

Sorry that I haven't shown Ieyatsu and Tsuna's meeting. Yes! They will meet, but what will happen? They're both heading for the boss' room.

Will they recognise each other?

Find out next time! (I'm so dramatic)

See ya in the next one. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I'm back! This update is long over due, but I just didn't really have time to write these past few weeks because of school and other things.

But, I'm on holidays now so hopefully updates will be more frequent :)

More character info:

Tio (storm) - Age before time skip - 12, Age after time skip - 20

Balthazar (sun) - Age before time skip - 10, Age after time skip - 18

Mato (lightning) - Age before time skip - 11, Age after time skip - 19

Natsu (cloud) - Age before time skip - 11, Age after time skip - 19

(Natsu is a few months older than Mato)

Kaito (mist) - Age - 13

'Age before time skip' is how old they were when they first met Tsuna.

Before I forget: Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Ieyatsu began to head towards the boss' room which, according to Reborn, was upstairs.<p>

He looked around the floor until he spotted huge set of double doors.

"Well, that has the potential to be the boss's room," Ieyatsu said.

He began to head towards the doors but his hyper intuition suddenly spiked, warning him of danger.

He paused for a second, 'I have a feeling that someone has already beaten me to the boss,' he thought before reaching forward and pulling the doors open.

The sight that greeted him was of a young man, probably his age, in a black coat standing an arm's length away from the boss of the Estraneo famiglia, aiming a gun at the cowering boss' head.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes before<em>

Tsuna rushed up the stairs towards the boss' room.

'No one who abuses innocent children like that deserves to live another second,' he thought in anger, his right eye already blazing a fiery red.

He pushed open the doors to the room and found the boss still tied up on the ground where they had left him, although now he was conscious again.

Tsuna marched over to the boss who was glaring at him in hatred.

"You insolent boy! You will rue the day that you messed with me, I promise you that," he spat in anger.

"Shut up! Do you really think that you are in a position to be making threats," Tsuna said as he began to lift the man up by his collar.

"Why you...," the man began, but stopped as he realised that Tsuna wasn't looking at him as his eyes were shadowed by his hood and covered by his bangs.

"Look at me, boy, so that I can remember your face when I go to kill you," the boss said again in even more anger, but almost immediately regretted his words.

Tsuna looked right into the man's eyes. His eyes were both blazing in anger, his left one orange (even though he was no longer in HDWM) and right one crimson, but his face stayed deceptively calm.

"What...what the hell are you? You monster!" the boss yelled at him in fear.

Tsuna threw the man to the ground forcefully. He began to cower as Tsuna took a gun out of his pocket.

"I'm not the one here who's a monster," Tsuna said in a monotone as he pointed the gun at the cowering man's head.

At that moment, the door was opened and Ieyatsu entered the scene.

_Also 10 minutes before_

Tio, Mato, Natsu and Bal were slowly heading towards the second floor to meet Tsuna and to make sure nothing has happened to him. However, their pace was slow as Natsu was carrying Kaito and Bal was still trying to heal him at the same time. Tio, who was leading the group, seemed just about ready to start running for their destination, but knew he couldn't because of this. They were still on the first floor and Tio was getting anxious about the disappearance of their boss.

Suddenly they rounded a corner and were met with two people whom they recognised immediately.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" Gokudera said with a scowl.

'Vongola Decimo's guardians!' they all thought in shock.

"Natsu, Bal, stand back. Protect Kaito. Mato, come here," Tio commanded quickly.

"Hai," they all said.

"Hey, I asked you a question," Gokudera said angrily.

"Wait, do you guys have any idea what happened to these people?" Yamamoto asked, gesturing to the unconscious doctors.

"We knocked them out, is what happened," Mato replied, sounding annoyed, "Look, we really need to be somewhere, so if you'll just step aside..."

Gokudera interrupted, "You're not going anywhere until you answer my question!"

"I guess we have no choice. Mato, he's yours. Try to subdue him as quickly as possible so that we can move on," Tio commanded.

"Sure thing," Mato said with a grin as he began to rush Gokudera, his fingers sparking with lightning flames.

Tio faced Yamamoto and began to draw a dagger from inside his cloak. "Let's begin," he said.

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

Ieyatsu widened his eyes at the scene that had greeted him on the other side of the door. All of a sudden, they narrowed in determination. 'No way am I letting this guy kill this missions target! I have to bring him back alive or else who knows what Reborn will do to me' he thought in horror.

He quickly ran forward, his speed enhanced by his HDWM, and came to a stop next to the other two people in the room.

"Stop! Don't kill him. I need him alive," he said urgently.

Tsuna turned to the newcomer, his eyes being shadowed again by his cloak. His eyes widened in shock. 'Yatsu!' he thought in alarm 'What's he doing here?' Although he looked older and his eyes were orange due to being in HDWM, Tsuna could tell that he was his brother. His left eye changed back to brown as a bit of his anger dispersed, leaving him shocked. Even though he was shocked, he kept the gun firmly in place.

Tsuna had heard of Ieyatsu becoming the candidate for Vongola Decimo, but he had never even imagined seeing him here.

'I'm sorry, Yatsu, but even though you're my brother, I can't let this man live and potentially hurt other innocent children ever again'

"Decimo, I can't let this man live for all of the atrocities that he has committed," Tsuna said. He tried to keep his voice strong but it wavered slightly under the shock of talking to his brother for the first time in years. He kept remembering moments from his childhood, spent with Ieyatsu.

But Ieyatsu mistook his waver for something else, "Look I know you're angry, but I can also see that you're scared. Let me guess, this would be your first time killing someone, am I right?" Yatsu asked, slowly reaching for the gun.

Tsuna, realising what he was trying to do, quickly pulled the gun away from his reach and looked him straight in the eye.

Ieyatsu looked up at the stranger's face when the gun was pulled out of his reach. He met his eyes and suddenly he saw a flash of red. He tried to take a step back but realised that he couldn't move. 'I'm paralysed!' he thought in alarm. He looked back up to meet the gaze of the strange boy and was startled to find that one of his eyes was crimson in colour. His eyes seemed to hold many emotions. The predominant one was anger. It was hard to see past the anger but if one did you could see shock, sadness, pain and regret. 'At what?' Ieyatsu thought in confusion.

At that moment, he realised that besides moving his eyes, he could also speak too.

"What did you do to me?" Ieyatsu asked, slightly frightened.

The boy looked away, "I'm sorry," he whispered, almost too quietly for Ieyatsu to hear.

At that moment, Ieyatsu didn't know why, but this boy sounded so much like Tsuna. Maybe it was his brown eye, or the brunette bangs that fell from inside his hood, but he sounded and suddenly looked so much like his long lost brother. 'But... But why?' Ieyatsu thought. A memory from his childhood kept playing over and over in his head.

_Flashback_

"Yatsu," Tsuna said quietly.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Ieyatsu asked looking back at his brother.

"I'm sorry. I always hold you back and you never get to do the things you want to do because of me. I'm such a troublesome brother," Tsuna said quickly, looking at the ground.

"Baka. Don't ever think like that. I love you because you're a troublesome brother," Yatsu said with a smile as he hugged Tsuna.

_End Flashback_

Finishing with a flashback. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker.

Will Ieyatsu realise that it really is Tsuna?

What will happen with the guardian's battles?

I'll keep you guessing until the next update :)

See ya in the next one!


End file.
